thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 25th, 2014 - Rest in Peace, Justin "JewWario" Carmical I won't get into details, but today Justin's wife Jenny announced his death this past Thursday. You can all read about it here: Jenny's Message. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write on this wiki. Having just learned the news, my heart feels heavy and I'm saddened and shocked that this happened. I've seen the consequences of this first-hand myself, but you never expect it to happen to anyone you know even in passing, especially someone as jovial as Justin. Justin was a big supporter of this wiki and on rare occasions I got to speak with him over Skype. He was a kind, gentle soul who you never wanted to see angry or sad because of how downright happy he was. Even when he spoke on streams of problems he had, he had the support of all his fans and friends behind him. I never know how I'll react when someone passes. I've been fortunate to still have many close to me alive and well, and those in the public eye who have gone were tragic but far out of reach. Joining TGWTG made me feel like I gained a second family both through the contributors and fellow fans, and this loss really hits home. Part of me wishes I'd supported Justin's work more than I had, or even attended more of his streams. It's that sad case of not knowing who or what you have till it's gone. But for all the sadness I'll experience over his loss, I'll still remember the good times. All of his video appearances being a lovable goofball, his genuine sincerity towards his fans, and especially his upbeat attitude in the face of hardships. While his loss is extremely tragic, he will be remembered as someone who touched many people's lives, and I think that's something he always wanted. Rest in peace, Justin. You were a bright spot in this vast internet and will be sorely missed. ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News July 30th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Hercules *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Ladyhawke *50 Shades of Green: Lindsay Ribar & The Fourth Wish *Atop the Fourth Wall: Destiny of AT4W Live! *Phelous (shows): Beauty and the Beast Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Terror Within July 29th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Purge *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Desperately Seeking Susan *Comic Book Issues: Guardians of the Galaxy Movie Prelude *Familiar Faces: Olaf *Projector: Behaving Badly *MMO Grinder: Global Agenda *Lesbian Talk: Episode 65 - I Believe in Dungiven Castle July 28th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #4 *Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury: Double Impact *Vangelus Reviews: Cyberbots Blodia (Sentinel Riobot) *Dena: COMMENTARY: GD Abadox *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Prince Who Wanted Everything July 27th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Stan Lee's Top 10 Awesome Achievements *Brad Jones: Anime Midwest: The Snob Panel *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching: We Need a Vacation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Parts 3-4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Furniture and Meat July 26th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Serial Pooper Task Force *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - ChaosD1 *Thumb Wars: P4GA & Anachronauts *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Hercules & Lucy *Vangelus: Construct-bots Dinobots (Grimlock/Slug/Strafe) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Food Chain July 25th, 2014 *Rap Critic Reviews: Ridin' by Chamillionaire *The Reviewers: Infringement *50 Shades of Green: S2E8 - The Outline *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 4 Parts 5-6 *Weird Video Games: Beneath the POTA Part 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Breezy July 24th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: The Babe Ruth Story *Specials: Making of NC: Bloodrayne *Vangelus Reviews: Batman Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) *Word Funk: The Serious Dudes with Big Mustaches *Weekly Manga Recap: The Evil Cat! *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 122. - Voice Acting! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Parts 1-2 July 23rd, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: When in Rome *Hagan Reviews: Rock & Rule *Renegade Cut: Four Lions *Phelous (shows): Beauty and the Beast Part 1 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - One Piece: Unlimited World Red *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Sad Face July 22nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: What You Never Knew About Hot Fuzz *One Hit Wonderland: Informer by Snow *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adaptation Terrors of The Guyver (feat. JoshKnightTheFIrst) Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Planes: Fire and Rescue *Specials: Korra Vlogs: Old Wounds and Original Airbenders July 21st, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sinnamon #1 *Anime Abandon: Night Warriors *E-Heroes: Shovel Knight *Obscurus Lupa: Lethal *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Purge: Anarchy & Sex Tape *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Tower July 20th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): I, Frankenstein *MikeJ: Boy vs Girl Food Challenges July 19th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Motherlovin' Pterodactyl *Last on the Bandwagon: Chrono Trigger *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 64 - The Doctor Goes to Dashcon *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - James II July 18th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Daddy Day Camp *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4: Shadows of Darkness Parts 3-4 *Weekly Manga Recap: Sun-Ken Rock *Weird Video Games: Beneath the PotA Part 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Escape from the Citadel July 17th, 2014 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Love Guru *Rap Critic Reviews: We Dem Boyz by Wiz Khalifa *Word Funk: DashCon 2: Retribution *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Wolf Among Us *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep.120: The Dashcon Disaster *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Wake Up July 16th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Brazilian Planet of the Apes *Hagan Reviews: ReGOREgitated Sacrifice *Bootleg Zones: VG Virtual Station *Atop the Fourth Wall: 300th Episode Livestream Recordings *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 7 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 11 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - In Harm's Way and Metal Clan July 15th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Bloodrayne *Between The Lines: Spider-Man *Movie Mistakes: Labyrinth *Benzaie: Liam Neeson vs. The Avengers *Nerd To The Third Power: Sailor Moon Crystal *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 6 July 14th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Shadow of the Bat #56 *Anime Abandon: Street Fighter II The Animated Movie *Brad Jones: Anime Midwest: That Guy with the Glasses Panel *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 5 *Diamanda Hagan: Transformers Age of Extinction *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Billy's Bucket List July 13th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dracula 2000 *Anifile: School Days *Renegade Cut: Fight Club *Projector: Seve *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Snowpiercer *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Lemonhope Part 2 July 12th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Oh Say Can You See *Thumb Wars: Ep 68: Forgotten Gems of Gaming *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes & Rifftrax Live: Sharknado *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 3 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 10 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Finale *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Lemonhope Part 1 July 11th, 2014 *Music Movies: Dick Tracy *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Rude by MAGIC! *Specials: Making of NC - After Earth *Atop the Fourth Wall: Genesis of AT4W LIVE! *Weird Video Games: Beneath the Planet of the Apes Part 1 *Brad Jones: The Ass Bleeder 2014 *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 2 July 10th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Todd in the Shadows *50 Shades of Green: BYOA - S2E7: Shades of Rage *Projector: Walking on Sunshine *Infomercialism: A Week on Miracle Diet Pills Day 1 *Word Funk: This Can **** Right Off *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep. 118 - Ghostbusters *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Bad Timing July 9th, 2014 *Infomercialism: Poo Pourri *Hagan Reviews: Boy Meets Girl *Bootleg Zones: Nickelodeon TMNT Bootlegs *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Transformers Universe *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 9 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Betty July 8th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Tree of Life Full of Shit? *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Sailing to Trenzalore *Nerd To The Third Power: X-Men *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Parts 16-18 July 7th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #1 *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Post Tomb-raiding Stress Disorder *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Magicka Wizard Wars *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Red Throne July 6th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch: The ExpendaBelles *Infomercialism: Miracle Hair *Lesbian Talk: Episode 63: The Queen's Best Court *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Rattleballs July 5th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - If You Give a Lion a Cookie *Renegade Cut: The Iron Giant *Ross's Game Dungeon: Arcade America *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching: Home Cort *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Deliver Us From Evil *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Blade of Grass July 4th, 2014 *Music Movies: Shorty - Les Miseranimals *Shameful Sequels: Robocop 3 *Vangelus: Call of Duty Mountain Recon Set Megabloks *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Tammy & Earth to Echo *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Parts 13-15 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Apple Wedding July 3rd, 2014 *Specials: Doug Reviews Transformers 4 *Projector: Mrs. Brown's Boys D'Movie *Word Funk: NSFW Episode *Snobcast: Mummy Maniac *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep. 116: E3 2014 July 2nd, 2014 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic Talks Transformers 4 *The Cinema Snob: Wired *Hagan Reviews: Siege *Bootleg Zones: Miraculous Merchandise Zone - Retron 6 *Anifile: Wolf's Rain July 1st, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: After Earth *Vangelus Reviews: Kimberly the Pink Ranger (SH Figuarts) *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep.115: Scrooge McDuck *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams 10-12 *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content